Hidden Talent
by IThoughtMYJokesWereBad
Summary: Harry's just full of secret talents; no wonder the world loves him. One-shot.


**A/N: What time is it? Drabble time!**

Ginny Weasley throws the brush down on the bathroom sink. This is too damn complicated. Why does her hair have to be so difficult? She has tried straightening it, messy bunning it, braiding it, but nothing is working. Harry Potter walks into the room, a question in his emerald eyes. "What's wrong, babe?" he asks when he sees his girlfriend's frustrated pout.

"My hair sucks," Ginny grumbles and turn back to the mirror, messing with her ginger locks for emphasis.

Almost imperceptibly, Harry rolls his eyes. The young wizard walks up behind Ginny, eyes meeting hers in the mirror. "Gin, you have amazing hair," he reassures. He fiddles with her hair a little, twisting a red strand around his fingers.

A huff leaves Ginny. "Whatever," she mutters, though it's half-hearted.

Harry sports a small smile like he's solved the problem. "I can do it for you," he offers, raising his eyebrows. The redheaded girl hides a laugh; most boys are never up to doing girls' hair, but then again, Harry has never been like most boys, as cliché as that sounds. "What do you say?" he asks when she doesn't answer him. Nodding, Ginny gives him the go ahead, interested in seeing how this will turn out.

The Chosen One steps back a few paces, seemingly eyeing his girlfriend's hair. His facial expression is contemplative, like he has a million ideas and can't settle on one. After a few seconds of his watching, Ginny has to stifle giggles that climb up her throat. Another small smile fiddles with the corners of Harry's lips as his eyes meet hers again. Without a word, he steps forward, leaning around Ginny for her discarded brush. Gently, Harry combs her hair, ridding all tangles from it.

Then, he takes Ginny's shoulders and turns her to face him. The young witch's lips curl up into a smile, loving how cute her boyfriend his being. Harry sees her smile and sticks his tongue out at her, eliciting an uncharacteristically girly giggle from Ginny. He reaches for Ginny's bangs, sectioning them and twisting the strands this way and that. She is curious, but waits patiently. Harry bites his lip in concentration and Ginny can't take the silence anymore. "When did you learn how to fix girl's hair?" she asks, both curious and just attempting to fill the noise void.

Harry smirks, reaching around the redhead for a bobby pin before securing her bangs away from her freckled face. "When you have are locked in a cupboard with little to do but read a few of your aunt's magazines, you pick up on a few things," he chuckles.

"Petunia had fashion magazines?" Ginny asks incredulously.

Green eyes flick down to Ginny's brown. "They were a guilty pleasure of hers. That's why she hid them in my cupboard," he shrugs. Ginny hates how he says "my cupboard"; no person should ever have to live in a cupboard.

A few seconds later, Harry turns Ginny back to facing the mirror. She sees that her bangs have been French braided until they disappear near the back of her head. And it's quite the neat braid too, almost better than she can do. _Nice_, she thinks.

Her boyfriend notices Ginny's approval and snickers. "I'm not completely useless," he teases as he moves to mess with the rest of her hair.

"I never said you were," the witch replies. Harry grabs a ponytail holder off the counter and slides it around his wrist. He bunches up Ginny's mass of red hair in one hand, using his other hand to comb his fingers messily through it. Ginny watches raptly as he wraps the ponytail holder around her hair, quickly and professionally creating a messy but cute side-ponytail.

"Ta-da," he says with a smile. Ginny loves it. Harry wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Do you like it?" he asks.

The youngest Weasley beams at him in the mirror. "You should do my hair more often," she comments, twirling the ponytail admiringly. Lacing her fingers with his, Ginny tilts her head to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks, babe."


End file.
